Administrative duties of the Program are centralized within the Core. Dr. Foster assumes responsibility for all research and finances within the Program. She will be assisted by an administrator. Jane Mahoney will be responsible for all financial aspects of the program including payroll, purchases and accounting. She will also be responsible for all general communications from the Program and for the scheduling of meetings and special visits of invited seminar speakers. Each of the individual project budgets will be detailed on a Microsoft Excel spread sheet so that salaries, orders and their eventual purchase costs can be tabulated immediately within the Core. Although the purchasing department at the Boston University School of Medicine has made significant gains in providing low cost contracts with many suppliers, the Core will pursue additional low cost contracts with certain companies if our usage is high in a particular area. Each of the Project Leaders as well as the Principal Investigator will receive monthly accounting sheets from the Core detailing their expenditures.